


Knightshade: Let Sleeping Dragons Cry

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune confesses to RWBY about how they are basically the only friends he's ever had, (aside from his team), and starts crying.  They find a dark class room to hide in, while every just lets it out.Knightshade with hints of White Rose.Pre-FallAnd with this I am finally caught up with my submissions.  It always releases first on my Tumblog, typically once a day.





	Knightshade: Let Sleeping Dragons Cry

Ruby: Who would win, Blake or Jaune?

Jaune: Blake

Blake: *ears perk up*

Weiss: Conceeding defeat already?

Jaune: Because there is no way in hell I could ever hurt her.

Blake: *ears twitch*

Jaune: She is too adorable and precious.

Blake: *blushes*

Jaune: And, you know, she can vanish in the middle of an attack.

Blake: *giddy smile*

Jaune: And tie up my legs...

Blake: *nervous blush, slumps her shoulders forward head down*

Ruby: Alright, who would win, Weiss or Jaune?

Jaune: Like I could raise my hand against my princess.

Weiss: I am not a princess! Your princess?..

Blake: Like a knight swearing to protect his lady.

Weiss: I hardly need protection... unless it's from Ruby's antics.

Ruby: Keep that up and I won't invite you next time.

Weiss: You never invite me anyways.

Yang: I don't know, it's not like you always complain, anyways.

Weiss: That doesn't mean I don't have fun!

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: I mean... team building exercises... are good for team spirit.

Yang: *grabs Weiss by the shoulders*

Yang: What did you just admit?

Blake (whispers to herself): Adorable?.. precious?..

Weiss: *stands to attention*

Weiss: That I enjoy... engaging in my team's buffoonery. Perhaps mummery is the better word.

Yang: Yeah, no one calls them that any more.

Weiss: Then what would be the appropriate word?

Yang: Jackassery

Weiss: *scoffs*

Blake: You know that's not what the word means, right?

Weiss: I know, but still...

Blake: And it's janeassery, considering we're all women.

Yang: *slumps*

Yang: That doesn't have the same impact, you know?

Ruby: Okay, if he won't fight Blake because she's adorable, or Weiss because she's a princess...

Weiss: Not a princess...

Ruby: How about Jaune and Yang?

Jaune: Implying she's not also adorable, but I could probably fight her.

Yang: What's that supposed to mean?

Ruby: What about me?

Jaune: You are super adorable.

Ruby: What about Crescent Rose?

Jaune: The fact you treat her like a family member is also adorable.

Ruby: Well, what about yours?

Jaune: Okay, like... an ancestor... It was passed down in my family.

Yang: So, what Jaune is saying is that he loves us.

Weiss: Yang!

Jaune: You have been better to me than my sisters ever were.

RWBY: *stops*

Jaune: *stops*

Jaune: What did I say?

Weiss: What did you just say to us?

Jaune: That I treasure our friendship.

Ruby: He did call us adorable.

Jaune: You... don't want to... bring this up...

Yang: Why not?

Jaune: Because if I end up blubbering about how your the only friends I've ever had, outside of my team... it's likely to...

Jaune: *tears in his eyes*

Yang: What the hell?

Weiss: Yang!

Yang: What did I do?

Ruby: *looks at Blake* We need to find some place out of the way.

* * *

*dark class room*

Ruby: It's alright, it's just us here.

Jaune: *crying* Already see me cry... *sniffs*

Blake: It's important that we support him.

Weiss: But.

Blake: *gives Weiss a death glare*

Weiss: *huffs*

Yang: What do we do?

Ruby: Maybe what you did when I was crying.

Yang: *sits down beside Jaune, arm over his shoulder*

Yang: It's okay, big guy.

Blake: We're here to support you.

Weiss: It's not like you can be even more of a doofus.

Ruby (admonishing): Weiss?!

Weiss: I mean... he was already a doofus... and we're still friends with him...

Jaune: *crying* You are?

Yang: Of course we are. Hell, with you and JNPR around, I don't always have to be the one to watch out over Ruby.

Weiss: Hey!

Ruby: No, I can be a handful. And I really appreciate having so many people I can trust. Coming to Beacon was the best thing that ever happened to me. With RWBY, and JNPR, and all the teachers... and it's just... I love you guys...

Ruby: *tears form in her eyes*

Weiss: And now you got Ruby going, to.

Weiss: *hugs Ruby*

Weiss: *helps her over to the ground beside Jaune, and the two lean into each other*

Yang: You okay, Rubes?

Ruby: I'm just so happy. It's kind of overwhelming...

Blake: Could a Human and a Faunus?..

Yang: *squeezes around Jaune's shoulders*

Jaune: *looks up with moist eyes*

Jaune: I don't see why not.

Blake: You don't, do you?

Jaune: I certainly haven't lived your life. I can't say what it's like to be a Faunus, but there shouldn't be a problem dating someone you love, right?

Blake: How about someone you find adorable?..

Yang: *eyes narrow as she looks at Blake*

Blake: *looks at her questioningly*

Yang: Not sure if this is a cunning plan, or?..

Weiss: Or what?

*doors opens and the light turns on*

Glynda: And what are all of you doing in a dark class room?

Weiss: The doofuses needed to cry in peace.

Glynda: Like I would believe... *sees the tears in Ruby and Jaune's eyes*

Glynda: Well, I...

Jaune: *keels over*

Jaune: Well, I want to die...

Glynda: If you need to talk...

Jaune: No. No. I just want to die...

Glynda: I apologize for interupting you...

Glynda: *turns off the light and leaves the room, closing the door*

Jaune: *cries once again*

Ruby: *cries once again and falls on top of Jaune*

Jaune (weakly): Kill me.

Ruby (weakly): Not without me...

Weiss: *fidgets about, trying to decide what to do*

Jaune: *finds his head on black thigh-highs*

Blake (whispers in his ear): We're here for you.

Ruby: *sniffs* How come Jaune get's Blake?

Weiss: Come here, you big baby.

Weiss: *kneels on the ground and pulls Ruby's head into her lap*

Yang: *leans her head back as her eyes moisten a bit*

Ruby: Weiss has really pretty legs.

Weiss: I, uh... well... thank you... I guess? Just let it all out.

Ruby: Uh-huh.

Jaune: You girls are too good to me.

Blake: Let's be good to each other.

Blake: *eyes moisten*

Blake: This gives me hope.

Yang: Hope?

Blake: That Humans and Faunus might be able to find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188538665452/knightshade-let-sleeping-dragons-cry) Tumblog.


End file.
